No Taming Her
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They were adults now. Proper, law-abiding adults and there was even a baby in the household. But Dom would be crazy to think that would change his Letty. Dotty. Oneshot.


_It has been absolutely forever since I've written these two. I started a story a few months ago but I just couldn't keep up with it, I'm not as inspired by them anymore :( But I managed to write this! Hope you enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

Dominic Toretto glanced up from the TV and looked toward the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. It was almost two in the morning. He picked up his phone and checked it, but there were still no messages. He pursed his lips together as he tapped his thumb against the screen of the phone a few times before looking back at the TV, although he wasn't really taking anything in that was playing.

He wasn't worried, per se, it's just that the team had meant to land at the Los Angeles base at ten. Usually they would go out for a beer or something after, but it was unlike his wife to stay out for quite this long, especially when she had been away for just under a week.

He didn't want to text Ramsey Emmanuel or one of the other guys that had gone with her, because they had never been that couple that checked in on each other, but she should have been home by now.

He didn't think that anything had gone wrong—if it had, Mr Nobody or his little sidekick would have given him a call—but it was still strange that he hadn't heard anything yet.

Dom was just about to cave in and give Tej Parker a call when he heard the rumble of an engine outside. He got up from the couch and walked over to the lounge window, pushing back the curtain. He could see from the light that he had left on outside the green and black Dodge Challenger that Leticia Ortiz-Toretto drove and he rolled his eyes at the fact that he had been starting to get anxious. If there was one thing that he should know about the woman he had married and had known since she was fourteen, is that she could most _definitely_ look after herself.

It just felt strange.

It used to be the pair of them, taking on the world. When they were younger, it was taking on the street racing scene, stealing from trucks to help make ends meet. Then they were on the run from the cops, taking it one day at a time. Then there had been those years where Dom had completely lost himself when he thought that Letty was dead. And then he was working with Hobbs, taking on Owen Shaw's team to get his girl back. Then it was them working together _again_ and it felt so fucking good, saving Ramsey, taking on Deckard Shaw in revenge for what he had done to their friend. And then it was her, taking on him, when he had gone off with Cipher.

That was when Brian Marcos Toretto had ended up in their lives.

Dom hadn't known that he could love anyone more than he could love Letty. He had loved his little sister, Mia Toretto, since the day he had gone into the hospital and seen her for the first time, and he loved both of his parents. At that time, he couldn't imagine loving anyone more. But then Letty had come along, and she had opened up a whole other piece of his part that he never he knew that he was missing.

And now there was his son.

His son was the reason that he and Letty no longer went off on missions together. They still worked for Mr Nobody some of the time—not all the time, because Dom had opened up Toretto Garage again—but they still needed to go out and shake off the excess energy from time to time. Tej, Roman and Ramsey were usually the ones who were bouncing off around the globe, and Dom and Letty only went a couple of times a year.

But never together.

Most of the time, the missions were dangerous, and they couldn't risk Brian being left without a father _and_ mother to raise him. He had lost his biological mother already, so Dom and Letty were the only parents that he had left. They had both decided that this was the best thing going forward, but that didn't mean Dom didn't miss being at Letty's side when she was off, doing something that had the adrenaline running high, or when he was racing cars through Spain, tracking down a high profile kidnapper, he missed her being the one at his side.

Dom heard the front door open and then close, and he heard some shuffling around, and he imagined that Letty was taking off her shoes and maybe taking off her jacket. Dom considered going over to the couch and sitting back down, but Letty would just _know_ that he had been fussing, looking out the window as he waited for her.

"You're a bit later than I thought you'd be," Dom commented, and he saw her shadow as she came through the kitchen, heading toward the lounge where he had lights on. "I thought—" Dom cut off as she came into the light of the lounge and he saw her properly. She was wearing a tight pair of black jeans, a red tank top and a black leather jacket, which was pretty standard uniform for her. There was a chain around her neck, which disappeared under her tank top, and had the white gold ring with a cluster of diamonds—a wedding ring that Dom had brought her after they had settled down.

And then there was her face.

Her lower lip was split, the top of her left cheek was bright red and was very clearly going to bruise in the morning, and there was some blood smeared beside her ear.

"What the _fuck_ happened to you?" Dom snapped as he came over to her. "You told me everything was fine! This ain't fine, Letty!" He tried to cup her face and inspect the damage, but she winced and pulled away.

"I was okay—I _am_ okay," Letty assured him and Dom pursed his lips together. "This happened...This happened after." Dom narrowed his eyes.

"So you went off, after a diamond thief who is known for killing anyone who gets in his way, and you return untouched. Then you go out for a celebratory drink and _that's_ when you get into a fight?" Dom asked in disbelief and Letty twisted her mouth, shrugging as she stared up at her husband from underneath her eyelashes. There was still that same spark in her eyes, back from when they were teenagers and Letty always managed to find herself in trouble, with a bloody nose or a busted lip, often both.

"Roman's big mouth got him into trouble, as per usual. He was hitting on this blonde thing who happened to have a boyfriend," Letty rolled her eyes. "Boyfriend wasn't very happy when he came back from the bathroom."

"A _man_ did this to you?!" Dom snapped, feeling the slight amusement that had touched him before quickly disappearing, anger sparking up.

"Roman tends to get _into_ trouble, and he expects others to get him out, you know the way," Letty said with a shrug and a laugh. "He took a couple of bunches and then got knocked out and the boyfriend was still furious, so I took over. Nothing I couldn't handle, you know that."

"Who the fuck was he—"

"Dom," Letty laid her hands on his chest and shook her head. "It's fine. You know I got this," she gave him a small smirk. Dom shook his head and took in a deep breath through his nose. He was nearing forty-two years of age and Letty had just turned thirty-four, and she was just as wild as she had been when she was fifteen years old. It didn't matter what they had been through, there was just no taming her.

And he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Fucking hell," Dom shook his head and let out a short laugh. "You're crazy."

"Maybe," Letty shrugged and licked her tongue along her lower lip, slow in the way that she knew he liked. His eyes dropped down to her mouth as her lips quirked upward. "Crazy enough to put up with your ass." Dom laughed, this time more from his chest than previously, and leaned down, gathering her in his arms and pressing their lips together. There was a hiss from Letty as he put pressure against the cut, but she kept on kissing him, hands gripping the shirt he was wearing and holding him firmly against her.

Dom was just about to suggest that they go up to their bedroom and he show her just how much he had missed her and how much he loved her, when a cry came through the baby monitor that was sitting on the coffee table, next to the remote. Letty pulled away with a laugh.

"Looks like I need to go and say 'hello' to my other man," she said with a shake of her head. "I'll go get him back to sleep and then we can..." she smirked, a devilish glint in her eye as she tapped her finger against his chest. "We can carry this on." Dom gave her ass a hard squeeze and another kiss on the mouth.

"Sounds like a plan," he told her as he let her go. Letty smiled as she backed away from him, before turning around and jogging up the stairs. A moment later, he heard her hushed, gentle tones coming through the baby monitor, and he smiled again, his chest feeling so filled with love. Brian's cries had quietened almost the moment Letty had started speaking, and Dom quickly moved around the room, turning off the TV and the lights, before picking up the baby monitor and heading up the stairs toward the master bedroom, to wait for his wife.

 _Let me know what you think x_


End file.
